macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Wiki:Latest News
New Macross Delta Film, Gekijōban Macross Delta: Zettai LIVE!!!!!! Announced! Sixth Member of Walküre teased! The members of the idol group Walküre announced on the second day of the Macross Crossover Live 2019 concerts that the title of the new Macross Δ film is Gekijōban Macross Delta: Zettai LIVE!!!!!! (Macross Delta the Movie: Absolute Live!!!!!!) The Walkūre members noted that there are six exclamation points in the title when there are only five members, and they half-jokingly asked the creator and director Shōji Kawamori for the reason. Kawamori teased that there will be a sixth performer. The Shoji Kawamori Expo opened on Friday, and the end of the exhibition revealed a story teaser for the new film: Walküre and Delta Flight used music to save people from the Vár Syndrome, a previously unknown disease that made humans and others go berserk. However, they find themselves facing a new threat… Shoji Kawamori stated at the Flying Dog 10th Anniversary Live 'Inu Fes event in February that he is aiming to release the new Macross Δ anime film in 2020. However, the Shōji Kawamori Expo listed the film in "20XX." The first film was Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre, released in early 2018. Source: Anime News Network (Egan Loo) New Promotional Video for Kawamori Expo! and Kana Hanazawa make their way through the Shoji Kawamori Expo, held at Gallery AaMo in Tokyo Dome City.]] Nao Tōyama, the voice actress who played Reina Prowler and a regular host at Macross Won’t Stop, along with Kana Hanazawa, veteran voice actress who worked on a number of Satelight productions, are guided through the Shoji Kawamori Expo by none other than Shōji Kawamori himself. The exhibit is open from May 31 (Friday) to June 23 (Sunday). Source: Official Site Macross Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe Success! The Macross Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe was held over two days in early June 2019, and was a massive success! Like previous crossover lives, such as Macross Crossover Live 30 and Macross Crossover Live (2009), Macross Crossover Live 2019 featured singers from every Macross television series, including special guest stars. In particular, Mari Iijima (first Macross series and film's Lynn Minmay), Yoshiki Fukuyama (Macross 7's Basara Nekki), Chie Kajiura (Macross 7's Mylene Jenius), May'n (Macross Frontier's Sheryl Nome), Megumi Nakajima (Macross Frontier's Ranka Lee), and the five Walküre idols (Macross Δ) all performed various musical sets either solo or with out another. Hiroko Kasahara, who played Ishtar in the Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again OVA, performed a surprise duet with May'n, singing the song "Yakusoku". Akino Arai also performed. Voice actresses Megumi Toyoguchi, Aya Endo and many more were present to enjoy the festivities. The concerts took place at the Makuhari Messe venue's International Exhibition Halls 1 to 3 in Chiba on June 1 and June 2, 2019. See more details at the official Macross website. Players of Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture received a special commemorative gacha, in the form of a VF-1J Valkyrie. Source: Anime Anime Pachislot Fever Macross Δ Launch! Fans who attended the Macross Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe were able to try P Fever Macross Δ, the latest SANKYO Macross Pachinko / Pachislot game, this time centered around Walküre and Macross Δ! A teaser was released regarding the game's release earlier in the year. Source: SANKYO .]] Fashionable Macross Δ: Summer Colored Walkure Announced! Fashionable Macross Δ: Summer Colored Walkure, a new Walküre themed "oshare" (おしゃれ or fashionable and stylish) event was just announced, to be held from June 21st (Friday) to July 2nd (Tuesday) at the Shinjuku Marui Annex department store 6F Event Space ONE in Tokyo, Japan. The previous oshare events was held last August 25 to September 10, 2018, to coincide with the home release of Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre, and had the Walküre girls dressed like fashionable Tokyo ladies. These oshare events have proven quite popular, with merchandise selling out fast. More images can be seen from the last event at Deculture Shock. This lastest event is summer themed. Source: Marui Annex and 67-year old Haruka Takachiho, the author of classic Japanese SF novels such as Dirty Pair and Crusher Joe series. The two creatives once collaborated when working on their theatrical adaptations. Although Takachiho suffered slight back pain, he nevertheless made it and enjoyed the "Classic Joe" corner.]] "Shōji Kawamori Expo" in June! A very special 40th anniversary Shoji Kawamori Expo is being held in Tokyo Dome City at Gallery AaMo, Tokyo from May 31 (Friday) to June 23 (Sunday)! Fans can experience seeing a fantastic retrospective of the renowned Vision / Creators' major works in person. Fans can see a massive "spacecraft" made from classic plastic model hobby kit boxes, a "Universal Bunny" stage, the giant YF-29 Durandal statue, large cut-outs of the SDF-1 Macross and numerous pre-production sketches from Gunhed to Macross, and everything in-between. Even Devil May Cry 5 has an area, as Kawamori designed that game's weapons. Official cosplayers for Aquarion EVOL also made an appearance. If you own Shōji Kawamori Macross Design Works, wait until you see many of those sketches and designs in person here! Anime industry veterans Shigeru Morita, Naoyuki Kato and Kazutaka Miyatake reunited with Shōji Kawamori when promoting the exhibition. Meanwhile, May'n, Aya Endo and Megumi Nakajima were also present for the poster for the event! Source: Kawamori Expo Official Twitter All Macross Big Voting Results! The votes are in, and Macross Frontier takes the top stop as the all-time favorite Macross series in the “All Macross Big Voting” NHK special ! Nostalgia reigns as The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? takes the second spot on the list, followed by fan-favorite Macross 7. The original Super Dimension Fortress Macross achieved fifth place, followed the the series' latest entry, Macross Δ which helped build upon the success of Frontier thanks to the power of Walküre. Many old-school fans were pleased that Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again was able to take the 13th spot. Unsurprisingly, the number one Macross character is the Galactic Fairy herself, Sheryl Nome, followed by hot air Basara Nekki and the indomitable Ranka Lee. Kaname Buccaneer takes fifth place thanks to her touching story, ahead of the venerable Lynn Minmay! Isamu Alva Dyson also enters the top ten slot in seventh place. Fans voted that the YF-19 be the all-time favorite mecha in the franchise's history. The classic VF-1S Valkyrie took second place, followed by the YF-29 Durandal. Fourth place went to Basara's VF-19 Excalibur Custom. The YF-19 is so popular, that its movie edition counterpart is also within the top ten. The most favorite song goes to "Do You Remember Love?", then the powerful "Lion" and finally, the rocking "Totsugeki Love Heart". The full list of the special can be seen on the link below. Source: NHK - All Macross Big Voting Poll Uta Macross Getting Regular Updates Since Launch is the highlight of the "Celebrate Venus" event.]] The popular Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture rhythm game has continuously been receiving updates since its launch in 2017. New costumes, divas and events are constantly added, including an exclusive, commemorative gacha to celebrate the Macross Crossover Live 2019 concerts, "Celebrate Venus" and "Confusion to Change" event featuring Mikumo Guynemer, and Sheryl Nome in the "June Bride" event. Source: Anime News Network Archive | More news